


Together

by DrJLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Spoilers, alternative ending, fix-it of Mizumono, s02e13, spoilers for the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJLecter/pseuds/DrJLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to the Finale of s2. FIX-IT. BEWARE OF SPOILERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a fix-it, and I needed to deal with my feelings. I loved this episode so fucking much and everything was perfect, but it destroyed me and I needed something happy to come out of this episode, so I wrote it myself. 
> 
> this is not beta'd, but I will ask DarkmoonSigel to look over it once she got some time. Please forgive me my numerous mistakes in grammar, word order and spelling. I am not english XD

.,.,.

Will got up from where he crouched next to Alana, rain seeping through his clothes and running down his cold and stiff body. He’d never wanted her to die and he wanted to make sure she would survive. He wanted her to live with the knowledge of how wrong she’d been about everything. 

Turning around he stepped through the door, weapon drawn, heart hammering wildly. The house was quiet, only the rushing of his blood loudly in his ears he tried to control the shaking of his hands. 

Making his way to the kitchen, because there was no other option than all of this ending in Hannibal’s kitchen, he tried to get his nerves to calm down. This wasn’t supposed to happen. His warning should have made Hannibal run to follow the plan he had to get out of the country as quickly as possible. Yet there was a badly hurt Alana outside and a huge spill of blood coming out from under the door of the pantry. 

Will cursed silently. _That stupid man._ He didn’t know if he was thinking about Hannibal or Jack. 

It was a lot of blood and he doubted whoever was behind that door would make it for much longer, if they were even still alive. His bets were on Jack, but the expected remorse didn’t come. Too much has happened and today finally severed the last thread between them. Fucking FBI and them turning on him whenever it suits them.

Turning around at a quiet sound he almost staggered to his knees, suddenly all feeling draining out of his body.

“Abigail?!” He almost choked on the name. For a moment a piercing pain shot through his heart, taking his breath away and he was scared he was just hallucinating again. 

He let his hands drop from where he pointed his gun at her, barely hearing what she was mumbling out between sobs. He couldn’t believe Hannibal hid this from him. They had talked about Abigail and Will had cried for her in front of him, all the while she had been alive, living here in the house. 

“Where is he?”

She threw a glance behind him making him turn around slowly hoping his body wouldn’t give out before. 

The blood all over Hannibal’s clothes and face sent a painful ache through his chest. The look of utter defeat he saw there pushed a sob into his throat. 

Putting his weapon back into his trousers he stepped up to Hannibal and started to check for wounds with gentle hands. 

“You were supposed to leave,” he hissed accusingly while still patting those strong arms and shoulders.

Hands caught him in a steel grip, stopping his search. Will was about to complain when Hannibal spoke.

“We couldn’t leave without you,” came the quiet reply.

His voice was soft and actually wavering with feelings, eyes full of unshed tears and face contorted as if in pain. Will’s breath stuck in his throat at the words, failing to fully comprehend what they meant. Looking straight into Hannibal's eyes strong emotions came crashing through him in waves. He felt immobilized by the sheer force of them. 

Hannibal took a deep breath, lifted his hand and the short hesitation before he felt the hot palm on the side of his face knotted Will’s stomach in a painful way. It was clear that Hannibal had not been sure he would come. He had not been sure he’d get the courtesy of a warning before the FBI arrested him. Hannibal’s newly awakened heart might have told him that Will was on his side, but his head had been doubtful.

Taking the last step he pressed himself into Hannibal’s body and wrapped his arms tightly around the broad back placing his cheek to Hannibal’s. He felt his heavy heart beat, calm and strong, but the hand clenching in the hair at his nape told him everything he needed to know. 

“We should go,” he whispered into Hannibal’s ear, nosing his hair. Thinking of Abigail who still stood behind them, not making a sound he added, “We all should go.” 

The arms tightened for a moment before letting him go. Will saw that one of the tears had escaped, creating a glittery line down the sharp cheekbones.

Before Will knew what he was doing he reached up and wiped it gently away with his thumb, leaving his palm covering Hannibal’s face, mirroring the earlier touch. Lots of their talks and dinners had been so very intimate in mood and closeness, but they have never really crossed the barrier of touch, always leaving some distance between them.

Sharp eyes watched him and slowly Hannibal bent down to him and Will’s eyes widened, but he didn’t step back. 

The touch of lips was soft, slightly wet with blood and the kiss ended after just a second. When Hannibal drew away Will followed the movement and pressed his mouth to Hannibal’s again, suddenly desperate to not let the touch end. 

A soft sound of surprise escaped Hannibal and then they were kissing for real, open mouth and tongue and they tasted each other, breathing the same air, sharing the blood covering lips and teeth. It was intoxicating and only the soft cough behind him made him break away, blushing, gasping for air.

Hannibal’s gaze fell on Abigail and Will turned around, Hannibal's arms staying around him, warm points of contacts on his freezing body. He felt more awake now, more centered in himself than ever before. Drinking in the sight of Abigail, her face that had brightened up considerably now, her clothes, her hair, the missing ear and Will still couldn’t believe she was here with him. He hadn’t failed to protect her. She was alive. She was well. 

“Abigail, will you accompany us?” Hannibal asked. 

Will swallowed. Hannibal didn’t ask if she’d prefer to stay here, he was asking if she wanted to live or die. 

He saw her hesitate for a second, before she walked towards them, reaching out with her hands to both of them and they took them. Then they were hugging each other tightly, sharing the pain, soothing the aches of their souls and hearts. They were all broken and ragged in a lot of ways, but they fit together like a bizarre puzzle, every sharp edge soothed by the others. 

A sob wrecked Abigail’s body and she was so frail in that moment and Will wanted to hide her away inside his body close to his heart, never letting her out again so she was save from harm. Hannibal’s arms tightened around them as if his thoughts ventured into the same direction. 

“We have to leave now. The ambulance and police will be here soon,” Will finally pressed out against Hannibal’s chest. 

At once they let go and for a moment they just stared at each other. They all knew that whatever happened now, they would be in it together. A new chapter of their life would start now and finally they wouldn’t be alone anymore. They had each other.

Turning towards the hallway the three of them started walking into their future without any regret, the ravenstag calmly following them, finally at peace. 

.,.,.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I feel better. I need ALL the fics to this episode. Because we have to survive the HeAteUs somehow. *sobs*


End file.
